


Novel Concept

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Armpit Kink, Artists, Condoms, Erotica, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pickup Lines, Scent Kink, Therapy, Writers, fucking a stranger, writing in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Jason's pen touched the paper and he hurriedly marked down the title that had been floating in his mind.Hookup Point. He half snorted in an attempt not to start laughing as he wrote: Oversized Loadbeside it and let himself be completely amused by his own scribbles on the page.





	Novel Concept

**Author's Note:**

> For JayDamiWeek - Writer and Illustrator  
Jason sort of shows why we shouldn't read our therapist's quickly jotted notes about ourselves. I have no idea if a therapist would write those things down, but it'd seem easy enough to be super clinical in notes and not think about what would happen if someone snooped in their file, you know? That said, my therapist doesn't write notes where I can see them - at all - and I honestly don't think she'd write these kind of things down if she does keep notes. A lot of this fic is personal fears, personal feelings and misgivings. I'm not sure how this turned so deeply personal in such a short span of time (half a paragraph, man!) so... just keep that in mind when reviewing it. You're seeing a part of my personal fears birthed onto paper here. Be gentle. ♥  
On an interesting note... I forced myself to write this in public lol!  
I fell behind in finding inspiration and then there wasn't enough time to run this one through a beta. If you see something completely off the wall spelling or grammar-wise, please let me know and I'll fix it.

Jason shifted in his seat, pushing up against the table so he could slip his leg up under himself and settle again. He sighed as he tapped his pen against his idea notebook and gazed into the creamy depths of his coffee mug. Around him the clatter of dishes and the white noise of thirty or so patrons clamored for his attention, though he ignored all of it, the lull of it allowing his brain to carry itself along the fragment of plotline he had grasped onto within his brain.

He normally didn't like doing this, actually loathed creating in public like this. He always thought it looked pretentious... or maybe it was more that he'd heard one too many people talk about 'Starbucks writers' in a disdainful voice and he'd internalized it to the point he felt a deep sort of shame to be amongst the number in any way. Even with his tough outer shell, Jason still craved acceptance. He wanted people to like him and it birthed an annoying sort of fear inside him to push any sort of envelope where someone might judge him.

He knew all the things that said about him, had read his therapist's notes a long time ago. Narcissism, issues with critical thought, anxiety, a deep seated need to be loved even by strangers. He recalled the exact notes but didn't care to let his brain carry him down that path right now, knowing the trap that lay at the end of that trail.

He squirmed in his seat, flipped open his notebook and took a deep breath, quickly scanning his previous notes. Halfway down the page paranoia took over and he glanced around him, ensuring there weren't any children within range of seeing his notes, given the raunchy nature of the string of mostly incoherent text scrawled across the pages. His heart always lodged itself in his throat at the thought of being caught with such words in his notebook in public. In private and around his friends he was open and proud of his craft. Hell, even at his day job he would share that he was an erotica writer and when pressed, he'd admit it was gay erotica and manage to only faintly blush. But the general public? They shouldn't know, for some unknown reason he couldn't quite pinpoint. Deep seated shame, perhaps. His therapist's notes mocked him: self-loathing. He really shouldn't have read the file when they'd been out of the room.

His pen touched the paper and he hurriedly marked down the title that had been floating in his mind. _Hookup Point_. He half snorted in an attempt not to start laughing as he wrote _: Oversized Load_ beside it and let himself be completely amused by his own scribbles on the page. Under it, he wrote down _guy goes cruising for tail at a known place? Do those even exist?_ He sighed, he was a gay man with no idea if cruising was real or a made up thing he'd seen in a movie or show at some point. He was certain he'd read it several times, but that meant nothing. His pen moved again. _Guy is scared, uncertain if he's being lured into a trap. Maybe this isn't real. He shows up and there's a huge semi. Slight horror themes though this is not a horror story. The semi has Oversized Load marked on it, red flags and all that. They fuck or maybe he sucks the trucker's dick? Pure raunch. Dude's load is oversized and he basically chokes on it there's so much. Cum down his chin and dripping on his t-shirt._

He swallowed, hand uncertain now that he'd gone that far, writing things down in public. His slacks were tight with the promise of lewd things to come. Writing erotica in public was problematic when you had a reaction to it. He imagined the judgement eyeballs of people around him and he shut the book, tugging his coffee cup closer and cradling it between his hands. He closed his eyes and focused on the warmth from the glass and the lovely scent from the flavored coffee wafting up to him. He was _not_ horny and in public. He was not a fifteen year old boy anymore and he wasn't going to embarrass himself over a stupid plotline.

Heedless of his internal thought process, his dick continued to perk up in his slacks and he ground his teeth in frustration with himself. It probably didn't help that when he wrote in private, he'd sometimes have porn open in another window for inspirational purposes. The noises of sex mixed in with whatever songs he was listening to drove him to a higher place when he was writing and it never failed to leave his readers equally excited if his reviews were to be believed. So, in theory, this reaction was driven both by shame and something entirely Pavlovian. He'd put himself in this situation. It was all his own making. 

He'd have to veer his brain off-path to stop being aroused, but if he veered himself away from the plot, the whole point of this exercise would be completely shot. Frustrated, he scooted in closer to the table and slid one leg up on the chair next to him to hide his burgeoning erection. At least this way it would take someone really looking to find it, not just anyone sitting near him getting a free - if slightly startling - show.

Flexing his toes in his canvas shoes, he pushed his notebook aside and tugged his computer closer, opening the lid and logging in. The mostly blank document on the screen taunted him, too bright, too loud, screaming that he was going to be writing porn in public. He changed the background to black and the text to the darkest color he could justify and then turned down his screen's brightness. Another sip of coffee and he began typing. 

By page two he was heading into raunch-land, the lead character Jack scrolling a hookup app while stroking his cock. Jason's own cock twitched in his slacks, straining for a second and then settling back to regular arousal levels. Okay, so writing this in public was fucking hot. Terrifying, but hot. His fingers flew over the keys, describing the way Jack touched himself, how horny he was - a reflection of how horny Jason himself was at the moment - and how very desperately he wanted someone there, not just his hand wrapped around his stiffened flesh.

He glanced up, seeing if anyone was watching. Finding no one, he hurriedly typed a vivid description of Jack as he jizzed himself stupid, spurting cum all over the back of his phone he was having such a forceful orgasm.

Jason was certain his cheeks were flaming with how much this was turning him on. He shifted, hunching over a bit so he felt more protected in what his brain labeled the 'cockular region' and resisted the urge to adjust himself. His toes curled and stretched and he fought down a shiver of pure arousal. This was ridiculous, he'd never been this horny in public, not even as a teen in the throes of puberty. He was seriously very close to shooting off in his pants and the thought both amused and terrified him. His penis flexed again and he gave a truly aborted rock of his hips.

His fingers flew across the keys again, his mind too horny to care what might happen in his pants because of this. In his story, Jack mopped up his mess and moved on to making actual decisions on the app. Jason saved the file and skipped forward, leaving some space for future embellishment and began typing out the part his dick clearly wanted him to. His character ventured out to the hookup point, uncertainty and fear in his veins, half terrified he was going to be killed or that it was all a setup and these things didn't really exist. He found the truck, marked with Oversized Load and the ruggedly handsome trucker sitting on the step up to the cab.

Jason skipped the pleasantries, making a mark to add them later and barreled on to Jack kneeling in front of this guy as the trucker took his penis out of his pants and presented it in all it's glory to him. Jason's own cock strained in his slacks, flexed and nearly trembled with his imminent desire to cum. 

He paused, grabbed his coffee and drank from it hurriedly, putting it back down and continuing typing, his heart pounding as he began to type out the desperate blowjob Jack was giving this unnamed guy. He wrote vivid words about the man's prick, about how horny he was, how Jack's cock was straining as much as Jason's was. He had the trucker growl out the words about how he'd give Jack his oversized load and had Jack give a breathy laugh as he was pushed to where he was hanging out of the cab, ass bare to the world, and he was penetrated with bare minimum prep. He wrote the desperate arousal, the way Jack trembled with it, how loud and hot their fucking was, wrote bareback because he'd never _ever_ do it himself. 

Someone passed close behind him and he felt them pause more than saw it. His hands froze on the keys and all he could say was, "Hi!" in a falsely cheerful voice, wincing at how he sounded and nervously laughing just after. The chair to his left was pulled out and the stranger plopped down on the seat. 

"You're J. Todd, aren't you?"

Jason froze, blinked in a manner his writer's brain could only call owlishly, and quickly hit save and closed his screen. His penis slowly leaked precum in his slacks and he shuddered, somewhat horrified he was actively leaking in front of this insanely attractive man, who clearly knew who he was. He made his expression into something more reasonable and took in an only faintly trembling breath. "I am. And you are...?"

The man held out one hand, elegantly painted black nails giving the vague hint of who he might be outside of his tight black t-shirt, black suit pants, and leather belt. He focused on the nails, finding them more real than anything else about this guy as he shook his hand. "Damian Wayne, your cover illustrator. Your publisher told me where to find you. Though, I do have to say, she downplayed your soul-stealing attractiveness."

Jason relaxed a fraction, knowing that meant this man already had known he was writing erotica. "She also said you don't like to write in public and were trying something new and to torture you. I can only assume that was for my benefit to see you so startled." Damian leaned closer, a devil of a smile on his face, his voice pitched lower, "I mean writing a dude getting plowed against the side of a semi is pretty fucking hot and knowing you're writing it in public and _clearly_ scared of getting caught... that's even hotter."

Sitting back, Damian crossed his arms over his chest. "Describe the main character to me."

Jason's mouth automatically worked for him, though his mind was complete chaos, the vast majority of Damian's words falling by the wayside in light of actual work-related questions. "Dark skin," he glanced at his coffee, "about three shades darker than my coffee is right now." He'd over-creamed it, after all. "Black hair, plucked eyebrows. He doesn't have high cheekbones, but his collarbones are magnificent. Short cropped hair and brown eyes." He hesitated, looking up at Damian's green eyes watching him, carefully calculating, sparkling with amusement. He swallowed down the desire to tell him green eyes instead, thinking he'd keep the fact that his illustrator was basically his ideal guy to himself.

As if reading his mind, Damian leaned forward and while smirking, asked, "Undercut?" Jason catalogued that Damian had an undercut and he reached for his coffee cup to hide the vague anxiety that he'd overstepped. "Whatever, I don't really describe that part anywhere."

"So no hair pulling then?" Damian gave him a look Jason could only classify as naughty and then smirked at him, his gaze turning to the restaurant at large. "And this semi?"

"Since it's night, I think it has to be a bit colorful or no one can see it. Though... if it mostly blends in and we do a partly glossy, partly not cover, we could do glossy black for the semi and regular black for the night. It'd lend to the slight implication of horror I'm aiming for earlier in the story."

He started to relax as his cock paid attention to him and began the slow process of going flaccid. He sighed, sliding his leg off the other chair and he watched Damian's eyes snap back to him, humor dancing within them, though he said nothing, only nodded in unspoken agreement with Jason's words. 

"Kind of hide the trailer in trees, dirt and rocks on the ground. Really forest-y."

"Hint of the other man at all? A figure in the trees perhaps?"

Jason perked up. "Yes, I like that."

Damian smirked. "Flannel shirt?"

"Non-traditional trucker-vibes, I think. Maybe something like just a tight t-shirt and dark gray jeans?" Jason's mind drifted over some porn he'd seen, definitely into the kink realm, squinted at the memory and felt his cock perking back up. He shifted, completely changing positions and trying to wrench his brain away from anything arousal-related. It was difficult to do that with such an incredibly hot guy in front of him.

Damian hummed, leaning forward, sliding his elbow on the table and leaning on his fist as he murmured, "I can think of a guy I could model him after... incredibly hot, adorably flustered, completely unexpected for what he is..."

Jason swallowed, almost certain that'd been a come-on. His body was interested, his mind was tuned in to it on a near desperate level, and he let his brain flounder over taking his illustrator to the bathroom and having his way with him in the stall. Then he imagined him sprawled on his couch, pliant and willing to Jason's desires, and he had to take a huge drink of his coffee to cover the moan that wanted out. 

He was going to get himself in so much trouble with this guy before they were done with this project. He ducked his head and murmured, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but... was that-"

"Me trying to pick you up? Yeah, it was. My brother says I'm a little too blunt, but I like to watch how people react."

Jason almost sagged in relief. He put his coffee cup down and reached for his computer bag. "We should definitely keep talking at my place."

Damian looked like he wanted to laugh as he stood up and tossed a few bills on the table. Jason opened his mouth to object to having his tip covered by someone who hadn't even ordered anything, but Damian's retreating back shut him down on the topic. He hurried to finish shoving his stuff in his bag and dart after him through the crowded restaurant and out onto the sidewalk. Damian had paused there, his head cocked. "You live really close to here or did you drive?"

"Subway."

Damian gave one nod and stepped to the curb, opening the door to a gorgeous Honda, clearly modded to shit and back, gesturing Jason inside. "Well, I drove, so..." he left Jason to his devices and rounded the car, getting in the driver's seat and buckling up before Jason ever got himself situated. Jason closed the door and moved on to getting his seat belt on as Damian started the car and smoothly pulled out into the flow of traffic. "So do you like fast cars?"

Jason wanted to snort. It was such a cliché question. He leaned back into the seat, letting his hips arch faintly to give his still rock-hard cock some friction. His thighs tingled with arousal. "Oh... I like lots of fast things."

Damian did laugh this time. "Fast men, fast sex? Maybe even fast blowjobs up against a vehicle door?"

"Oh, I _like_ you."

Damian hummed. "I like my men adorably flustered in public, about as blunt as me when in private, and screaming hot." He stopped at a stop sign, blinker on, and glanced at Jason. "So, on all accounts, it looks like I won the fuckin' lottery. Now tell me where I'm going or I'm just going to take you home with me."

"Not that I'd object..." Jason let his gaze roam the other freely, his arousal ratcheting up another notch, "but I sort of want you spread out on my couch. Kind of have this image in my head I need to chase here. So, make this turn, three blocks, turn left, one point seven miles, turn on Beech Street and third condo on the left. Driveway's free, park on the right side."

Damian made the turn and Jason almost moaned as the car barreled down the street, Damian's transition between lanes nearly effortless, the wheel barely moving as he did it. They pulled into Jason's driveway in what had to be record time and Jason wasn't entirely certain he could get any harder, prick tenting his slacks in a comically obscene sort of way, both the driving and Damian's utter control making him want to nut right there in his damn car.

For a wild second, he envisioned himself taking his cock out and jacking off for the guy right here, squirting on his dash, humping the air and moaning until Damian couldn't stand to wait for him anymore.

Damian snapped his fingers in front of Jason's face. "Hey... wait on me at least, _fuck_." He sounded half pouty and half amused, getting out of the car without waiting on a response of any kind. 

Jason pulled himself out of the car, scrambled to get his bag and his keys and get to his door. The car gave a soft beep behind him as Damian armed the alarm and Jason shoved his key in the lock of his door, almost laughing at how he desperately wanted to plunge into something tight and fitting, too. He shoved the door open and disarmed the alarm before kicking his shoes off and heading right for the couch he so desperately wanted to fuck Damian on.

Ditching his bag, he opened the coffee table drawer and pulled out a small pouch that held lube and a condom - one of many bags he kept around the house - and tucked it into his pocket. Not that he didn't already have a condom and a tiny packet of lube, but he liked these better than the emergency ones he kept on him. 

Glancing back, he watched Damian stand up from where he'd knelt to take his shoes and socks off. He took note that the door was closed and locked and his breath caught as Damian took a few steps, paused, and peeled his shirt up his torso and over his head, dropping it on the carpet and fixing Jason with an intense look.

Jason swallowed, hurriedly unfastening his own belt and pulling it out, curling it up and tossing it on the carpet beside the couch. Pulling his shirt free of his slacks, he took it off as well, letting it fall on the coffee table, right over a copy of a style guide he'd been trying to read for months. Damian brushed past him, settled on the part of the couch Jason jokingly called 'the fainting couch' piece and reached for him, drawing him closer by his belt loops. Their eyes met for a moment and Damian licked his lips.

"You clean?"

"Last test last month and yes. No one since then. You?"

Damian bobbed his head. "Week ago says yes and ditto on the rest." He reached for Jason's fly, bypassing the button and zipper and instead running his hand over the obvious shape of Jason's erection, making him arch against Damian's hand, a sigh of pleasure birthing itself into the air. It felt so good to have someone touch him, it always did. He rocked his hips, watching his erection strain the fabric of his slacks with each thrust forward, watching and feeling Damian's hand form over him, rubbing and playing with him.

"How do you want this?"

Jason hesitated, not wanting it to stop if his envisioned route wasn't what Damian was into. Damian looked up at him and squeezed his cock, amusement in his gaze. "I go either way, so just tell me what you want."

Jason relaxed, rocking up into Damian's touch and closing his eyes as he let his fantasy slip into reality. "I have this image of you spread out, right here on your back, me between your legs... it's beautiful."

"And this is why I love fucking creative people." Damian's fingers busied themselves with opening Jason's fly and then moving the fabric of his briefs away. Cool air touched Jason's cock for a half second before Damian's warm mouth enveloped him and Jason's hands instantly went into Damian's hair, fingers pressing to his scalp as he was taken down to the root in one go. Shuddering, he breathed out, "Well holy fucking _shit_, man. Just take it all why don't you."

Damian slid up off his cock and licked the slit. "Okay." He slid back down and Jason almost choked on the very air he was trying to draw into his lungs, hands shaking in Damian's hair. It felt so fucking good. Jason had never been with a guy that could actually deep throat, at least not in such an effortless manner. Sure, there was the guy a few years ago that worked at it until he managed it, but it was always very short-lived, not that Jason _minded_, after all it was always an A for effort in his books, but actually being with someone who was just doing it out of the blue like this was blowing his fucking mind. Damian bobbed on his cock and Jason moaned, louder than he'd intended, feeling like his arousal was a white hot arrow right up his prick. 

Damian pulled up and suckled the head for a moment, delving his tongue into Jason's slit, and it took a hell of a lot not to shoot off in his mouth right then. He did feel himself throb once and he took half a step back, cock popping free of Damian's mouth. He took in his reddened lips, flushed cheeks, the utter pleasure in Damian's gaze and he breathed out, "I have a fuckin' pro in my bed," a certain amount of reverence in his words as he shifted his pants so as not to bother him and knelt, letting Damian lean back so he could unfasten his pants for him. His palm ran along the strong line of Damian's erection, his thumb swiping the head before he parted the material, finding no underwear. He gazed at his prize and didn't hesitate to lean down and run his lips along the overheated flesh. Flicking his tongue out, he lapped along the straining head, tonguing along Damian's foreskin and then dipping to take the head in his mouth and suck as he busied himself with removing Damian's pants. 

Tossing them aside, he crawled up onto the sofa, keeping his mouth more or less on Damian's dick as they slid up the expanse until Jason knelt between his legs. He pulled off of him and nuzzled down against him, mouthing at his sac as he removed the pouch from his slacks pocket and unzipped it, spilling out the small bottle of lube and the condom. He gave himself two quick strokes and then took the lube, uncapping it and squirting some onto his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together as he took Damian's cock back in his mouth, letting his eyelids fall shut as he reveled in having a cock heavy against his tongue like this again. He loved sucking cock, loved the weight of a dick on his tongue, the stretch of his jaw as he went down on a guy. He'd cum from giving head before, just the pure excitement of bobbing his head over a guy's excited prick making him shoot his load.

He shivered, the memory visceral in that instant and then he was moaning, pressing his fingers between Damian's lovely ass cheeks and against his hole, rubbing and then attempting to dip inside. Damian opened for him surprisingly easy and Jason slid two fingers inside all the way past the second knuckle. He left them there for a second before starting to fuck them in and out, coming up off Damian's cock when he started tasting more salt in his precum, knowing it meant he'd shoot soon if he kept up the current pace.

Damian lay sprawled on the couch, his hair a mess, his lips still red from sucking cock, his cheeks faintly flushed. One arm was thrown up over his head and Jason let his eyes linger on the dark hair of his armpit and then down, down, down to where his cock lay against his belly, fat with his desire, shiny with Jason's own saliva, his sac tight against his body, a few shades darker than his prick. 

Jason pulled his fingers free and moved to complete the perfect picture his mind had dredged up, unwrapping the condom and rolling it over his length, lubricating himself as quickly as was possible, and then spreading Damian's thighs even further, grasping his hips and lifting him until he was at the right height to slide his prick gently over his taint and back to his hole. He rubbed there until Damian moaned, his cock flexing away from his belly, stringing precum with it, and Jason's eyes nearly rolled back in his head from how perfect Damian was. 

He was everything he'd ever wanted visually and he loved his bluntness... he was an artist... yeah, there was no way in hell he was only fucking him once. At least twice. _At least_.

Focusing on what he was doing, Jason slowly pushed against Damian's hole, watching it open up for him, swallowing his cock as he pushed. Sliding all the way in, he shivered, pausing there to let Damian get used to him, listening to his breath until it regulated. Only then did he lean down over him, hands bracing on either side of him and start to actually fuck him. His legs spread as much as his slacks would allow him and he reached down to ensure his zipper wasn't poking anything uncomfortable before he began to snap his hips, one hand drifting to Damian's hip, holding on as he gave in and fucked this gorgeous man.

Leaning down, he nuzzled at his neck, lips lightly grazing again and again until he gave up on pretense there, too, and redirected himself toward Damian's raised arm, nosing at his armpit and breathing in the masculine scent beneath the scent of spray on deodorant. Jason shifted and felt Damian's very hard cock pressing against his hip. He kept the position, feeling it rub against him with every thrust he made, exciting him further. He shifted again and Damian stiffened beneath him, a breathless cry leaving him and Jason's heart beat frantically in his chest. It wasn't often he could find someone's prostate with his cock, but it seemed he'd managed this time. He thrust forward and once again Damian cried out, a near whimper of, "Oh _God_, right there," leaving him. 

Excited, Jason's hips snapped quickly, his cock plunging in again and again, Damian making more and more noise under him the faster he went. His own orgasm was building, huge and tight, low in his pelvis, and he trembled, his own moans mixing with Damian's as he fucked the hell out of this gorgeous man beneath him. Damian's hand grabbed his bicep and Jason fucked harder, Damian's cries growing louder until he heard a shocked, "Fuck!" leave Damian's lips and his cock began twitching against Jason's hip, the warmth of Damian's cum spurting over him, making him even more aroused than he already was. He _adored_ being cum on by his lovers, particularly loved fucking them to their orgasms, and it'd been a while since he'd managed it. 

Knowing he could now focus entirely on his own pleasure, he slid into a slightly different position and held Damian's hips, straining as he fucked rapidly into his tight little hole, just staring at the perfect picture Damian painted beneath him, Jason's cock plundering his depths. Gasping, he leaned forward a bit more, his thrusts growing short and harsh, causing Damian's still stiff prick to slap wetly against his belly with every thrust. He stared at it, watched it dribble and he shoved in with a loud moan, straining as his body went white hot with his orgasm. A shudder ripped through him and his cock began to pulse, his load squirting into the latex between them, filling it for what felt like forever. His hips jerked twice and he came again, shaking with the intensity this time.

He pulled out a few seconds later, overly sensitive and nothing could have stopped him from leaning down and taking Damian's prick in his mouth, sucking greedily at it as Damian's hips fucked the air, penis sliding in and out of his mouth, but never choking him as he rapidly ramped himself up. Jason let him use his mouth, watching the way his face twisted in such pleasure, his orgasm building and building until bliss eased the tension from his features and thick squirts of cum began filling his mouth.

Jason swallowed it all down, drinking from him until he was done. Only then did he let him go, tongue lapping the head a few times to get the last little dribbles of his cum and then he nuzzled down against his sac and kissed each nut before sitting back and taking care of his condom, shuddering at how intense it all still was.

Damian lay stretched out on his couch, perfect against the deep gray, and Jason marveled at the sight as much as he did the intensity of the sex they'd just had. 

Damian cleared his throat and Jason looked up into glittering green eyes. "We're _so_ fucking again. That was _next level_ amazing. Just so we're clear."

Jason managed a breathless laugh, crawling over Damian, leaning down over him, caging him in with his arms, sliding his cheek along Damian's own, closing his eyes. "Oh, if I have my way I'll fuck you every damn day of this project. Sex has never felt so good."

Damian's hands grasped his belt loops and Jason let him pull him fully down against him, let his weight rest there and felt Damian relax under him, felt his prick starting to stiffen against his hip again. He let it happen, just lay there feeling Damian's excitement mount, his own stiffening with it and when Damian started to rock against him, Jason didn't hesitate to take out the more inferior condom and slip it over his cock. He slid back inside and this time when he began to rock into Damian it was less desperate and more the simple need to couple with this amazing man again. 

They stayed just like that, just the gentle movement of Jason's hips and the rock of Damian's cock against his hip, the bare minimum of movement for what felt like the most pleasurable eternity. Their hands roamed and Jason wasn't shy in lifting Damian's arms and kissing up to his armpits, licking the salty taste there until he grew excited enough to start rocking his hips faster, until he was so stiff he could barely breathe, and then then he was exploding into the condom, his hand snaking between them to stroke Damian off, surprised when he nearly immediately began to shoot off.

He felt him throb around his prick, pushed all the way in to feel it as fully as he could, and let Damian spurt all over his couch until he was empty. 

Pulling out, he removed his condom and slid to the side, tangling himself in Damian, reaching down to grab his ass and squeeze, He wasn't entirely certain how they were ever going to get any work done if it felt this good to fuck him.

Damian's hands wandered his body and Jason shifted them until he got his pants down to his knees and held on when Damian shifted them, shoving his pants the rest of the way off and urged Jason onto his back. Jason stared up at the beautiful man perched between his thighs and he let his legs fall open even more, more than willing to accept Damian's prick into his body if that's what he wanted now.

Instead Damian's hands roamed his thighs, felt everything that Jason was offering, and then he leaned down over him and whispered, "Next time... I get to create my art with you in my home." He gave him a devastatingly gorgeous smile and leaned down until their cocks were rubbing and jerked his hips a few times. Neither of them were hard, but it still felt so good Jason moaned and Damian pressed down harder, ground against him until Jason was rocking. 

They writhed against one another for a few minutes until Damian finally gave one final grind and pulled back, siding down his body and kissing his hip and then tip of his prick before slipping off the sofa and pointing down the hall. "Bathroom?"

Jason nodded, managed a quiet, "First door on the right," watching him wander off with a dazed sort of happiness he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before. 

This was the best pair up with an artist he'd ever had, of that he was damn sure.


End file.
